Deseptilove
by Tamarrion
Summary: Совершеннейная PWP про вертолет с полицейской машиной. Блэкаут/Беррикейд, PWP, POV. Рейтинг - R.


Название: **Desepti-love**  
Автор: Тамаррион (tamarisc[at] yandex . ru)  
Фэндом: Трансформеры  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 1440 слов

* * *

- Какого выхлопа я должен бегать за тобой, как за последней автоботской шлюхой?

- Не нравится, не бегай, - парирую я, поспешно пятясь назад, к сломанной конвейерной линии. Неудачно. До юникроновых фантомов неудачно.

Он выбрасывает вперед руку, и вцепляется со всей дури своей гидравлики в мое левое плечо, многострадальный энергоновый насос под обшивкой заботливо сообщает, что через десяток секунд соизволит треснуть вдребезги и пополам. В новой трансформе у Блэкаута до предела усилены верхние конечности, и мне уже не надо задействовать особые вычислительные мощности, чтобы представить, как я расстаюсь с доброй четвертью колес. Он пригибает меня к земле, а затем, потеряв терпение, выбивает один из суставов задней подвески, я теряю равновесие и тяжело падаю на бетон. Больно. Системы внутренней диагностики начинают пищать о недопустимости такого с ними поведения. Он, зная, что не стоит ослаблять хватки, продолжает вжимать манипуляторы в мою обшивку, и мне довольно лишь чуть дернуться, как паралич части туловища будет полностью моим.

- Ну почему же не нравится? – Отвечает он наконец, - В этой твоей трансформации у тебя так много уязвимых мест, - он чуть опускает руку, и один из его манипуляторов проникает за обшивку, дальше за колпак, прикрывающий сочленения суставов, и я шиплю оттого, что электропроводность в данной области резко выросла, конечность ощутимо потряхивает током, и двигательная система начинает сбоить, - Да, и особенно уязвимость к перегрузкам...

После этих слов он резко ударяет по грудной пластине (бамперу, высвечивается неожиданно терранское слово), моя охлаждающая система издает резкое шипение, и часть пластины отходит, открывая внутренние узлы.

- Убери свои грабли от моей внутренней камеры, - произношу я как можно более членораздельно, чувствуя, как из боковых обводов начинает медленно вытекать смазка.

- Убрать? - его визуальные рецепторы начинают разгораться красным, постепенно алея и переходя в калено-белое свечение, он сдвигает руку, задевая нейронный узел, и перед моими рецепторами проносится радужный вихрь из неправильно скомпонованных данных (Внимание, опасность перегрузки. Продолжить диагностику? Ой, отвали), я выгибаюсь, чтобы избежать контакта, Праймус, металл к чувствительным контурам, больно, я скорее угадываю, чем чувствую, что воздух рядом с его манипуляторами начинает искрить, он сдвигает руку медленно, слишком медленно, и внешний край контура начинает плавиться, температура внутри моей обшивки растет экспоненциально, и я слышу, как его датчики начинают возмущенно пищать, рука, наконец, сдвигается так, чтобы избежать опасности короткого замыкания, задерживается на мгновение у насоса охлаждающей системы, тот уже выплевывает огненно-горячий пар, а затем накрывает камеру с мой Искрой, больно, больно, больно, аххххххххх, Юникрон тебя забери, не вздумай останавливаться...

Он наклоняется ниже, закрывая меня собой, впитывая температуру моей обшивки, отпускает мое левое плечо, и я закидываю руки за его голову, вцепляясь когтями в ходовую часть его винтовой системы. Он шипит от боли, но не пытается разорвать объятия, вновь задевает внутренний контур и на этот раз проскочившая искра выбивает часть предохранителей (Внимание, опасность потери части данных, рекомендуется перезагрузка. Продолжить восстановление системы?), смазка из обводов течет по его руке, а я пытаюсь не взвыть в голос и не прижаться теснее.

Нет, Блэкаут, так неинтересно. Слишком неинтересно.

Я распластываю руки по бетону, пробую трансформировать грудную пластину, гидравлика недвусмысленно сообщает, что текущие обводы – это зло, возможно даже галактического масштаба, Блэкаут отстраняется, дожидаясь окончания трансформации. Думаешь, я так быстро сдался? Пластина с натужным чвоканьем встает на нужное место, я осторожно приподнимаюсь, столь же осторожно отрываю руки от пола и - он не спускает с меня раскаленного взгляда – аккуратно, как можно нежнее провожу когтем по внутреннему краю его лицевой пластины и слышу участившийся шум его вентиляционных выхлопов, разнежился, квинтессонский слизень?

Зря.

Его ходовая система неизмеримо мощнее моей, но сильно проигрывает по маневренности и скорости отклика на внешние раздражители, поэтому он не успевает за моими движениями, и я заклиниваю лопасти его винта между барабаном и опорой конвейерной ленты, ударяю по кнопке, приводя ленту в движение, и Блэкаут опрокидывается на спину, не имея возможности пошевелиться. Да, у моей новой трансформы много слабых мест, у него всего одно, но какое. Шестерка тонких, заточенных с обеих сторон лопастей, станешь ли ты дергаться? Не станешь.

- Если разумные доводы, высказанные простым кибертронским языком, не доходят до ядра твоего сознания, позволь мне сформулировать мое мнение как можно более доходчиво, - я пододвигаюсь ближе, заглядывая в его визуальные рецепторы, - Мне не нравится, когда мне приходится задумываться о лояльности своим сотоварищам. Мне не нравится, когда меня обсуждают за моим капотом, в особенности с Браулом. И еще мне очень не нравится, когда во время траха меня пытаются разобрать на запчасти для "Возмездия". Ты понял мою мысль или мне передать все вышеозвученное бинарным кодом?

Он безмолвно меня выслушивает, и его видео рецепторы приглушают свой цвет до пламенеющее-алого.

- Вау, до тебя можно донести кое-какие прописные истины. Я поражен.

В следующее мгновение я чувствую, как на моем горле смыкаются его руки, и только потом слышу отчаянный визг корежащегося металла. Моя грудная клетка все еще открыта, а поэтому он без труда вырубает меня на несколько наносекунд, а когда я прихожу в себя, то первое, что я вижу – раскаленно-белый, разъяренный взгляд.

- Тебе следует пореже употреблять аудиодинамик по прямому назначению, - его голос глух, он же себя покалечил этим приступом ярости, а потом его манипуляторы находит мой вокодер и я выгибаюсь дугой, когда под его хваткой металл и керамика крошатся пылью.

Мои руки сцеплены за шинами верхних колес, и чтобы отвлечься, я пытаюсь читать список повреждений, который система диагностики любезно мне подсунула. (Внимание, превышен критический порог температур для камеры Искры. Произвести перезагрузку системы? А лети ты к Прайму.) Его рука перебирает мои внутренние контуры, искры сыплются серебряными звездами с моей обшивки, и я даже не уверен в том, что это больно, а затем ловлю себя на том, что подаюсь его движениям, прогибаюсь под них, но он не отпускает моих рук, думая, что я все еще собираюсь сопротивляться.

"Успокоился?" – приходит короткий вопрос на радиочастоте.

"Ненавижу", - столь же коротко отвечаю я, и его рука замирает, не закончив движения – "А чтоб тебя. Продолжай!"

Он опять отпускает мои руки, и вновь я прижимаю его как можно ближе к себе, но я уже слишком взвинчен, чтобы мне было дело до чего-то кроме настырного вопроса "внимание, произвести перезагрузку системы?" и он трансформируется под моими прикосновениями, статика забивает его шепот, он убирает свою обшивку, вдавливает меня в бетон и сталь, будто желая заставить наши контуры объединиться, и я чувствую, как с тихим треском открывается его Искра, и желай я сейчас его добить, стоит только протянуть руку, и Искра его будет в ладони моей, сжать когти и не отпускать их, и он шипит, когда я так и делаю, дотрагиваюсь до камеры с Искрой, провожу по ее краю, а потом в моей системе происходит сбой, и все тонет в белом мареве и одном коротком слове "отказ, отказ, отказ", ошибки обработки данных нарастают лавинообразно, он успевает подхватить меня и прижать к себе, я запрокидываю голову, подставляю горло побежденно, и он шепчет что-то в разбитый вокодер, а я, наконец, позволяю себе сказать "да, матрицу твою так в тридцать три определителя, перезагрузка системы", и меня выносит из окружающей действительности на волне белого шума.

***

Прихожу в себя через несколько секунд, хронометр неумолимо отсчитывает время, прошедшее с момента перезагрузки, запускается самодиагностика, и я чувствую, будто что-то осторожно гладит меня по обшивке, я пробую включить систему охлаждения, и она с готовностью отзывается протяжным выдохом, диагностика более или менее начинает работать в полную силу и данные о прикосновениях не подтверждаются. (Фантомные ощущения, Беррикейд?) Я передаю часть мощности на видео рецепторы и вижу Блэкаута, лежащего рядом со мной, лопасти его винта покорежены, и я даже не хочу представлять себе, насколько это было для него болезненно.

Начинает работать двигательная система, и я утыкаюсь рецепторами в его ракетную установку, он слегка разворачивает руку, чтобы мне было удобнее, а потом другой рукой дотрагивается до моей шеи. До безнадежно убитого вокодера.

- Мне нужно извиниться?

Самодиагностика. Есть. Список повреждений. Есть. Начато восстановление системы.

"Ты этого так жаждешь?"

Двигательная система, базовый уровень. Есть. Сенсорная система, базовый уровень. Есть. Восстановление системы трансформации. Есть.

- Нет. Но если так будет продолжаться, в следующий раз я на самом деле могу тебя изувечить.

Системная защита, есть. Внешние щиты, есть. Система анализа внешних данных, есть. Боевая система, есть.

"Да ну?" – моя обшивка модифицируется в кибертронскую броню, и когти на правой руке удлиняются и утончаются, захватывая камеру его Искры и надавливая на защитную оболочку, - "Ты на самом деле считаешь, что мог бы меня изувечить?"

Он какое-то время не двигается, а потом, будто бы не его Искра находится в считанных миллиметрах от гибели, нежно, насколько он может нежно, проводит по моей маске:

- Да. И ты бы выл и просил еще.

Я убираю когти, признавая поражение, и вновь устраиваюсь на его плече.

- Урод.

- Мазохист.

- Вот и поговорили, – после этих слов я приподнимаюсь, пытаясь встать, но он обхватывает мои плечи рукой и шепчет:

- Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

И, разумеется, я остаюсь.


End file.
